Monster
by kawaiidragonfoe821
Summary: Summery: Scully & Mulder are called out to investigate claims of creature in the woods of Vancouver Canada. Will Mulder finally get the proof he needs to show Kersh once & for all thast the X files is worth his time? As always, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

The X-Files

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!**

_Summery: A man's strange behavior & even stranger absences lead Mulder to believe that he is a werewolf, but could the secret he is hiding be even bigger?_

"Well, was it everything you imagined?" Mulder asked as he gazed at Scully, whose head was resting on his shoulder, she returned his look with a smile of her own. "It actually exceeded my expectations… the plotline & character development was far better then I thought it would be." She said as she extracted herself from his embrace on his couch. "More popcorn?" "Please." Mulder replied. "You know Mulder, when you first spoke of this 'deal' I couldn't help but think that you had something more…x-rated in mind. I never would have guessed that we'd merely be sitting on your couch watching the 'Alien' trilogy." Mulder drew back from her dramatically, feigning accost. "How could you ever suspect that about me." He said as Scully gave him a withering look. "I can't believe that just came out of your mouth, Mr. triple-x collector."

"A…what!" Scully said once they arrived at their destination, a small town just south of Vancouver, Canada. "Apparently, someone is convinced that there might be a werewolf prowling around in these woods." Mulder said, Scully merely rolled her eyes & said nothing as they came up on a charming wood cabin that was nestled in the forest. "Mulder!" A man said as he walked out of his house to greet them, he was thin & of average height & looked to be in his late twenties; he was the textbook definition of a mountain man, beard, long hair & all. "Monty! What have you been doing with yourself lately?" Mulder said as they embraced like brothers. "This must be the famous Agent Scully I've been hearing so much about in Mulder's e-mails." Monty said. Scully smiled politely as Monty shook her hand heartily. "Come on, I've got something you're really going to wet yourself over." He said as he bounded into the cabin. "Monty's a naturalist. When I need something from an animal identified I send it to him." Mulder explained. "E-mails? You've mentioned me in your e-mails?" "Good things Scully, only good things." Mulder assured her, giving her his signature boyish grin as he held the door open for her. They found Monty sitting in front of a large voice recorder. "I have about twenty or so of these babies set up in the surrounding woods, I've been using them to monitor wolf speech & behavioral patterns." He said as he patted the machine. "But about a couple of weeks ago I picked up something… well you just have to hear it for yourself." He said as he unplugged the headphones & pushed play, Mulder & Scully had to fight the urge to cover their ears as the most blood curdling scream they had ever heard wailed out of the machine. "& you're sure it's not a mechanical malfunction?" Scully said. "Yep, I've taken it to three different specialists; they can't even tell me what it is. But that's not the most amazing part." He said as he pulled a tape out of his desk drawer. "I also have video feed set up & well… you can judge for yourself." Monty said as he slipped the tape in, it began with the images of wolves, walking in & out of the night vision. Suddenly, they all froze & looked to one direction, the one they presumed to be the alpha of the pack gave a howl & they all retreated. Just then something hit the camera so hard that it fell off its anchor & landed on its side on the forest floor, Scully & Mulder both drew back in shock as the snarling face of what appeared to be a wolf, but at the same time, it didn't look quite right loomed into the view finder of the camera. "See what I mean?" I've been studying wolves for almost 10 years; I haven't seen any breed of wolf, not even a hybrid that looks like that." "What's your thinking?" Mulder asked. "The truth? I think that it's a bona-fide werewolf."

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

The X-Files

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!**

_Summery: in 1st chapter._

"A werewolf? Mulder you & I... well at least _I_ know they don't exist." Scully said as Mulder made him self comfortable on the couch in their hotel room, the only one that could get with the hunting season approaching. "Yeah, & just a few months ago you said that dragons didn't exist either." He pointed out with a huge, boyish grin. "All right, I'll give you that one. But werewolves? We might as well throw science out the window & say that zombies & vampires exist, too." "Which we've also seen for ourselves…" Mulder began "…But have never been able to prove." Scully countered him; Mulder sat forward on the couch, still wearing a huge grin. "You know Scully, during arguments like this I find myself wanting to throw you on that bed & make passionate love to you all night long." He said, Scully merely rolled her eyes as she nestled herself between the covers. He slipped under the covers on the opposite side & pulled her close in the spoon position. "You know, the night is still young." He hissed into her ear, Scully benignly patted his arm. "Good night, Mulder. You're welcome to share the bed, but I'm going to sleep."

"Mulder… this is crazy." Scully said as she tagged behind him on the way to their car. "What better way to find evidence of this thing's existence then in the woods where it lives." "…Allegedly lives." Scully corrected him. "Sure… okay." Mulder said, smiling benignly at her as they pulled out of the hotel parking lot. Monty greeted them as they exited their car in his drive. "Let's get you set up with supplies & then we're all set." He said as he beckoned them to follow, Scully looked at Mulder, waiting for him to fill her in. "You didn't think I was going to go tramping around in the woods without a guide, did you?" "It wouldn't be the first time." Scully replied as Monty handed them hiking backpacks. "Follow me." Monty said as they exited the sliding glass door in the back of his house, Monty paused to pick up a twelve gage shot gun & a box of bullets that was sitting on a sun bleached picnic table on his way down the stairs. "Just in case." He said with a smile as he patted the gun. "I hope those are silver bullets." Mulder heckled Monty as Scully watched the comforting vision of the cabin disappear behind the large pine trees as the path took a turn & she felt her sense of security fade as well. "What do you think I' am, stupid?" Monty chortled back over his shoulder. "Mulder, I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Scully said as she watched day beginning to surrender to nightfall. "I've got you covered, look in your packs." "Monty, you really do think of everything, man." Mulder said as he & Scully each pulled out a pair of night vision goggles. "I'm a survival expert, Mulder. Sometimes I wish you'd give me a little credit." He said in good humor as he slipped his own goggles over his head & suddenly stopped in his tracks. "What, what is it?" Scully asked as she & Mulder came to stand beside him. Monty knelt down with a small plastic bag & scooped up what looked to be a scat. "Don't you have enough of those back at home?" Mulder said dryly, Monty shot him an annoyed look as he gently placed the bag into one of his pack's many zipper compartments. "What do you think made that?" Scully asked. "Nothing that I've ever seen in these woods before, that's for sure. I've been finding these for the last few months & I've ran it against wolves, cougars, foxes & every other native animal I could think of & nothing came back as a match. "& you're thinking that it's a werewolf scat?" Scully said skeptically, Monty gave her an amused look. "Are you always so determined not to believe?" "No… I'm willing to believe in the presence of scientific fact & undeniable proof. In other words, I have to stick my hands into wounds to insure they are real." Scully replied. "But sometimes, the absence of proof _can_ be proof when…" Monty was suddenly cut off by a horrible howling-type sound that sounded too close for comfort. "What in the…" Mulder started but Monty clapped a hand over his mouth to silence him. "We need to get somewhere high… now." He hissed as he pushed them along to a nearby tree where there was a thick rope latter hanging from it. "Up, now." He said urgently. "You first, Monty, you& Scully go first,I'll bring up the rear." Mulder said as they began scrambling up the latter just as something large, hairy & terrible burst through a nearby grove of trees, splintering branches in every direction. "Hurry!" Monty said as he pulled Scully up to a platform that went around the circumference of the tree. "Mulder!" Monty yelled as he thrust his hand out to him, Mulder grabbed for it but missed as the creature swiped at him with its massive claws. "Hold my feet & get ready to pull." Monty said to Scully as he dropped onto his stomach, laid over the edge & hauled Mulder up by the back of his coat, thus barely missing the creatures' deadly jaws as he leapt at him. "Mulder?" Scully said worriedly as Mulder made to stand, but dropped back down with a grimace of pain. She checked him over & was horrified to fine four deep gash marks from the creatures' claws. "I need a…" Scully began but was cut off when she turned to see Monty holding a first aid kit out to her. "Thanks." She said as she began to clean & dress the wound as best she could. "This is not good, if what I've read is accurate, werewolves' claws are supposed to be poisonous." Monty said gravely.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

The X-Files

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!**

"Poisonous?" Scully said unsurely. "He's right, everything I've read about werewolves mentions poisonous claws." Mulder said as he painfully pushed himself straighter against the tree. Monty & Scully looked down to see the creature circling endlessly around the tree's trunk, never taking its eyes off them as it licked the remainder of Mulder's blood off its claws. "Give me your flashlight." Scully demanded, she shined it down onto the creature & almost dropped it in shock. "Oh my god." She whispered as she backed away from the edge. "It is what I thought it to be, isn't it?" Mulder said, managing a smile through his pain as Scully sat beside him. "Sunrise is in five hours, you think you can hold on til' then?" Monty said, Mulder shrugged, finding good humor in spite of the situation. "All I can do it try." As Scully looked him over, gently running a hand over his forehead to feel his temperature. "Mulder, I think Monty might be right about poison, you're starting to go into shock." "Not feeling so great either." Mulder replied as he ran a hand over his face. "How do you feel, exactly?" Monty asked. "Like lying down." Mulder replied, Scully responded by moving closer to him & guiding his head into her lap. "Here I' am… in your arms for a second time & it's still not the wild, passionate night that I had envisioned." Mulder said, Scully couldn't suppress a chuckle as she tenderly stroked his hair. "You don't have any cold compresses by any chance, do you?" She asked Monty. "Sure do." He replied as he fished a couple out for her & broke them apart. "Better?" She asked Mulder as she put one over his forehead & the other over his leg. "A little, it feels like my leg's on fire & I've got these sharp, stabbing pains." Scully looked worriedly to Monty, they both knew that those symptoms meant it was a neurotoxin. "I don't think he can wait until morning, we're going to have to make a plan 'B'." Monty said without taking his eyes off the werewolf below them. "What did you have in mind?" Scully asked. "I dropped my gun during all the commotion, I can see it. If I go down & lure the creature away, do you think you could make it to the cabin? I've got tons of weaponry in there, you'll be all set." Monty said as he reached for the latter, but Mulder took hold of his wrist. "I can't let you do this; I'm not worth losing your life over, or worse, becoming _one_ of those things." Mulder said, Monty gently removed his wrist from Mulder's weakened grasp. "Mulder, one less crackpot hermit scientist isn't going to hurt the world any. But if you were to die, that would hurt all of us who believe. There are too many people counting on you buddy; weather or not they know it & weather or not _you_ know it." He said as he tossed the latter down & disappeared without a second word or look.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

The X-Files

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!

"Maybe I was right when I said I was bad luck to everyone I care about." Mulder said, he made an attempt for the comment to be light, but there was sadness in his voice that he didn't manage to completely hide. "Mulder, that's not true. They help you because they believe in what you're doing & what you stand for… as do I; even though I'm not always that good at showing it." She said, Monty's voice could suddenly be heard, yelling at them to hurry. "Come on, Mulder." Scully said as she hauled him up, draping his arm over her shoulder. They made it down the latter & hurried down the path as quickly as they could with only three legs between the two of them. A terrifying scream could be heard somewhere in the distance, no way to tell if it was animal or human, but it made them move faster all the same. It seemed to take forever for the cabin to come into view. They were almost to the door when the werewolf burst through the woods about fifty feet behind them. "Oh, god!" Scully said, near panic & struggling under Mulder's weight as she fiddled with the doorknob, she could hear the werewolves' growls becoming louder as it closed in on them. Out of desperation, Scully fired a round from her Smith & Wesson blindly behind her, she could hear the werewolf yelp with pain, this gave her enough time to wrench the door open & hurriedly lock it behind her. After making sure that Mulder was resting comfortably on the couch in the back of the office, she frantically went to Monty's desk for the silver bullets & pulled another twelve gage off the wall behind her. She loaded it & faced the door, trying with all her might to steady her trembling hands as the werewolf threw itself against the door, which splintered into pieces against its great weight. "All right, you son of a bitch." Scully said as she put herself between Mulder & the beast, at this range, she'd only get two shots with no chance to reload the aged shotgun. Mulder drifted into conciousness just in time to see Scully raise the bulky shotgun & fire, not phased in the slightest by the gun's kickback. The werewolf let out a horrible screeching sound as the bullet pierced its skull, Scully didn't wait to find out if one was enough & she fired again, hitting the monster twice in the head, thus killing it.

Scully walked into Mulder's hospital room at DC general a week later. "So, I gave our report to AD Kersh." Scully said as she sat on the side of his bed. "I would've loved to have been there to see his reaction, especially sense we have concrete proof on this one… the monster's body." Scully chuckled. "He demanded to be taken down to see it; you should have seen his face, Mulder. When I pulled the sheet off, I thought he was going to faint on the spot." Mulder chuckled in length at this. "We may make a believer out of him yet." He said with a cheeky grin. "Doctor says he'll let me go in a week if I can find someone to stay with me for a couple of weeks to make sure I stay off my feet... I guess he doesn't trust me." Mulder said. "Okay, but I get to pick the movie, this time." Scully said.

"Scully...! Godzilla? _You!_" Mulder said in shock as she popped in 'Godzilla vs Zero'. "I never said I wasn't into science _fiction_, but unlike you,I don't apply it to real life." She said matter of factly as Mulder put his arm around her shoulders. "What's on our plate after this?" He said into her ear. "The Exorsist." Scully replied, not able to hide a small smile.

End of chapter 4 & this X-File.


End file.
